Kryptonians and Hybrids
by sjcwales
Summary: Shortly after receiving the message from Max's birth mother depicting their destiny, Max and Tess got together. Broken hearted Liz left Roswell and ended up in Metropolis where she met Clark Kent during his summer rampage through the city. Now just over six years later Liz returns to Roswell.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I do not own Smallville or Roswell or any of its Characters

**Rating:** M

**Summary**:

Shortly after receiving the message from Max's birth mother depicting their destiny, Max and Tess got together. Broken hearted Liz left Roswell and ended up in Metropolis where she met Clark Kent during his summer rampage through the city. Now just over six years later Liz returns to Roswell.

##########################################################################################################################

**Kryptonians and Hybrids**

**Chapter 1**

_=The journal of Elizabeth Parker Kent=_

_It's funny as I look out the car window while Clark is driving towards the town I grew up in I thought that I would feel nervous, but for some reason I don't. It's been just over six years since I left Roswell after Max and Tess got together without even caring how hurt I got in the process._

_I could have handled that they got together as I knew that it was what they were destined for but seeing them rub my face in it was just too much for me. Even now after six years I can remember how they flaunted their relationship at me and how they seemed to go out of their way to make me feel as bad as possible. I know that most of it was Tess's doing as she saw me as competition to Max's affections but at the same time Max was just as bad with rubbing it in my face._

_Now though as I look back on it I can honestly say that I'm grateful to them for what they did. Had they not done that I never would have run away and I never would have met Clark or had the beautiful daughter that is currently asleep in the back of the car._

_Lara, my beautiful four year old is every bit her fathers little girl and not a day goes by that I'm not grateful that I have them in my life. Six years ago when I ran away from Roswell I somehow ended up in Metropolis where I ran into an arrogant six foot four man that looked like he was some kind of Greek God. He was so arrogant and annoying that I felt like hitting him over the head with a very large and heavy object. To think that I eventually married him often makes me laugh._

_I didn't know it when we first met but we were both runaways and both trying to escape the pain that we were both feeling. For Clark at the time he was escaping the pain that he believed he caused to those he loved, while I was escaping the pain caused by those I loved. At the end of the day though much to my complete joy we were able to heal each other and find the love and happiness that we both so desperately needed._

_For the last six years I have lived in a small town in Kansas called Smallville and these last six years have been amazing. I have great friends some of which are human and some that are not. I have met aliens and humans alike that possess amazing gifts that they use to protect the world without anyone knowing who they really are. They hide in the shadows protecting the innocent, protecting them from those who would harm them._

_Clark is one such person, an alien born on a planet twenty three galaxies away. He was literally the last child born on his home planet before it exploded and now he uses his gifts to help those who cant help themselves. He has seen and done things that nobody could possibly imagine and the world as a whole will never really know how much they owe the man that the people of Metropolis call the Blur._

_In truth though I probably owe my husband more than anyone else though. He hasn't just physically saved my life, but he has saved my soul. He has given me the two greatest gifts anyone could ever have. He has given me his love and a child and I will love and cherish that for an eternity. But now it is time for me to come home and finally make peace with my past and to spend what time I can with my family before I loose them forever._

_That is one thing that Clark understands better than anyone else I know as he too has had to face the one painful part of his existence. Eventually I will have to watch those I love grow old and die while I remain the same. Because within the next two years I like my husband will stop ageing while those around us continue to slowly whither away. It is a great gift to know that I will live on and see and experience things beyond anyone's imagination, but it is also a great curse. To know that you will outlive everyone on the planet and that there is nothing that you can do about it._

_Clark, J'onn and Carter have all told me one thing. They have all said that because of how long we will live, that we need to maintain those connections that keep us human. The truth is though that Clark and J'onn are not human and I guess that I'm not human anymore either. It has only been in the last few months that I have come to understand what that truly means._

_To save my life, to allow me to survive being pregnant with Lara there was a cost. A cost that even to this day I know Clark feel's guilty about, even though I have told him to stop being an idiot. In order to save my life and allow me to survive my pregnancy I had to become like Clark, a Kryptonian. Human's weren't supposed to be compatible with Kryptonians but Max bringing me back to life after I got shot had changed me and allowed my body to become receptive to Clark's DNA. But unfortunately my body couldn't have handled the stress and it would have killed me._

_Despite knowing that I will eventually loose those I care about I have to honestly say that I have no regrets. Clark give me a great gift and perhaps this is my gift to him as well. He once told me that that his greatest fear was that he knew he would always end up alone at some point. Clark give me a daughter and a love I never thought I would ever have after Max so it seems only fitting that I get to give him a gift as well._

_Neither Clark nor myself will ever be alone now as we will always have each other. Clark give me the gift of his love and I in tern have given him mine. My mind, body and soul belong purely to him and the same is true from him as well._

_So with that in mind I guess I should really thank Max and Tess for what they did because without them none of this would have been possible. They caused me more pain than I ever thought possible. But through them I have known more love and happiness than I ever thought possible. So thank you._

_I'm Liz Parker Kent and after six years, I am finally coming home._

\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/

It was another crazy day at the Crash Down Café as another group of people added to the already overworked staff. Maria had to admit that she really hated the crash festival while she was in work as she didn't even have enough time to run to the toilet when she needed to go. The crash festival was only in a few days and the town was absolutely packed and she knew that by the end of the day she would be practically dead on her feet.

Letting out a sigh Maria turned around and headed towards the kitchen to add another order to the already overworked kitchen staff. Thankfully Mr Parker had called Michael in despite it being his day off to help. It had been over six years since she and Michael had started dating properly and even now she couldn't get enough of him. As she passed her order to the kitchen staff she glanced up at a photo of herself standing next to a brunette, her best friend Liz.

It had been six years since she last spoke to Liz and every day she missed the girl that she loved as a sister. It had broken her heart and annoyed the hell out of Michael to see what Max and Tess done to her best friend. In fact Michael didn't speak to either Max or Tess for over a month after Liz left going so far as to tell them that their destinies can go to hell. Despite Michael being cold on occasion the way that Max and Tess had treated Liz had made him realise something. It made him realise that being human wasn't a bad thing considering how much Max had changed when he started embracing his destiny. Michael had told her that he didn't want to become like that which thankfully he hadn't despite being pressured by Max and Tess about it.

Michael still did what he had always done though and that was be there to protect his family when they needed him. However he had made his mind up that he wasn't going to sacrifice his humanity for some destiny that was being forced on him. Over time he had distanced himself from Max and Tess while becoming closer and closer to her. In truth she and Michael had become inseparable over the last six years and she wouldn't chance that for anything.

Turning away from the kitchen counter she made her way towards the door to the back of the café as she decided that she needed to get some air. There were too many people and they were driving her nuts.

\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/

Pulling up across the road from the Crash Down, Clark let out a small sigh before turning his attention to the brunette who was sleeping in the passenger seat. He had to admit to himself that he loved watching her when she was asleep. She looked so peaceful and so content that he hated the idea of waking her up, however he knew he had to.

Reaching out with his right hand he carefully brushed the back of his fingers against the side of her face. "Liz…We're here." He said softly to which she immediately responded to by letting out a soft sigh as the world started to come back to her.

Opening her eyes she smiled slightly at the sight of Clark looking at her. There was one thing in this life that she loved more than anything else and that was waking up to see Clark's face. As the world came completely back into focus she let out a small yawn before sitting up. "We're here." She said with a little surprise in her voice as she realised that she must have fallen asleep a good hour ago. The last thing she could remember was updating her journal before putting her laptop away.

"Yeah…We just pulled up." Clark answered before glancing at the back seat to look at the other brunette that was in the car, still completely out. Turning back to Liz he give her a small smile. "Why don't you go inside and I'll take care of Lara."

"You sure?" Liz asked to which she got a small nod from her husband.

After nodding his answer Clark got out of the car before moving his seat forward so that he could get to his daughter who was still asleep. Even now after four years he still has trouble believing that he has a little girl of his own. "Lara…Come on angel it's time to wake up." As those words left his mouth he got a small grunt that said she had heard him but wasn't happy and wanted to go back to sleep. "Lara…Come on now…You've been sleeping for hours." He said as he reached over and unbuckled her seatbelt.

At this point Liz was just about to cross the road when she heard Clark trying to wake her daughter up as well as the little grunt of a response. Holding back a chuckle she shook her head slightly before crossing the road and heading towards the Crash Down.

\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/

As Liz walked into the Crash Down she was instantly assaulted with a bunch of memories as she took not of how busy the place was. She could smell the fried food being cooked as well as taste it in the air. She had missed the smell of the place and she had often told Clark that she would love to bring him here for some of the food, now she had that chance.

Shaking herself out of her memories she made her way through the army of customers before heading towards the door at the other end of the café. Reaching the door she pushed it open and came to a complete stop as a woman about her age was coming in through the back door.

Maria was just closing the back door and turned around only to come to a complete stop at the sight before her. There standing just a few meters away was a young woman with long wavy brown hair that she hadn't seen or heard off in just over six years. As she looked at the other woman she could do nothing but stand there in complete shock as a single tear began to roll down her cheek.

"Hi." Was all Liz could say as she felt her own emotions bubbling to the surface as she looked at Maria who had a tear running down her cheek.

Hearing Liz's voice broke Maria out of her shock. "Liz." Was all she could say back before going up to the brunette and pulling her into a tight hug.

Liz hugged Maria back as tightly as she could without injuring the other woman as her own tears began to fall. "Oh I have missed you so much."

After a few more seconds Maria pulled away and looked the brunette squarely in the eyes. "Where the hell have you been for the last six years?" She practically shouted.

"I've been living in a small town in Kansas." The brunette answered before suddenly sensing Clark nearby. _[Just walk straight through and out the door in the back.]_ She told him through their telepathic bond before turning her attention back to Maria. "I'll tell you everything later…But for now can you tell me if my parents are here?"

"No they're not…They went into town about twenty minutes ago." Maria answered before noticing a very tall and built man opening the door while carrying a young brunette girl who looked about four. "Ummm…Sorry but you cant come back here." She said to him and was about to say something else when Liz started chuckling.

Liz chuckled to herself as Maria told Clark that he could come out to where they were. "Maria…I'd like you to meet my husband…Clark Kent." As those words left her mouth Maria's jaw dropped and Liz could do nothing but giggle at the shocked expression on her friends face.

"Husband…Your married?" Was all Maria could say in response as she suddenly found herself needing to find a seat.

"Married and a mother." Liz responded.

Maria stared at the little girl in Liz's husbands arms and was now defiantly in need of a seat as well as needing something very strong to drink. "I think I need to sit down."

Liz turned her attention to Clark and give him a soft smile. "Why don't you take Lara upstairs…I think Maria and I need to have a chat."

Clark nodded and shook his head slightly at the shocked and confused expression on the other woman's face. "Ok…I'll see you in a bit" With that he walked up to Liz and give her a quick kiss on the lips before heading upstairs. Liz had already described what she could remember from the layout of the place so he had a pretty good idea of where he was going.

Once Clark made his way up the stairs Liz turned her attention back to Maria. "You ok?" She asked.

"Oh…I defiantly didn't see this coming," Maria said back before letting out a small chuckle. "I cant wait to see the look on Max's face when he hears about this."

"Well when I see him I will have to thank him," Liz said back with a small smile. "If it wasn't for him and Tess…I never would have met Clark or had Lara."

\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/

Arriving at the apartment at the top of the Crash Down, Clark made his way straight towards what used to be Liz's bedroom. Opening the door Clark had to admit that he was surprised by what he saw. The room from what he could tell still had all of Liz's stuff in it and from what he could see nothing had been moved. Walking up to the bed he carefully placed his four year old daughter down on the bed who instantly turned on her side. He knew he should wake her but he also knew that she was literally drained as Jor-El had had her practicing her super strength at the fortress hoping to run her batteries down, it had worked. His mother used to tell him that when he was younger he would be full of energy one minute then asleep for hours and hours when he had used his powers.

With Lara now fast asleep Clark turned his attention to the room that belonged to his wife and had a little look around. On the shelves there were medical books which didn't surprise him as Liz told him that she had wanted to become a molecular biologist when she was growing up. It often surprised him how intelligent she was, even more so since she had become Kryptonian.

As he continued to look around the room he came to a stop when he reached her desk. There on the desk were a few photo's and as he looked at them he could see how happy she was. One of the photo's had Liz, the girl he just met downstairs who he guessed was Maria and another teenage boy who he guessed was Alex. The next photo was of Liz and another teen wearing a high school football jacket which he worked out was her former boyfriend Kyle. Lastly there was another photo of Liz and another teenage boy who was wearing a dark green sweater. As he looked at the photo he knew without a doubt that this was Max Evans and he instantly took a dislike to the photo.

Turning away from the desk Clark looked over at the bed where is daughter was asleep and decided to go and sit next to her while he waited for Liz to finish down stairs.

\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/

While Clark was upstairs with Lara both Liz and Maria sat down in the back room and started chatting away. "So how did you and Clark meet?" Maria asked.

Liz smiled as the memory came rushing back into her mind of the night she and Clark or Kal as he was going by then first met. "When I left I ended up in Metropolis…I didn't have that much money but at the time I didn't care…Anyway I ended up in this club called Atlantis," Letting out a small chuckle the memory of Clark's pickup line run through her mind and she felt herself blush. Shaking her head she looked back at Maria. "Anyway I had been there for about an hour when Clark comes up to me and starts hitting on me…At first I blew him off and he took the hint that I wanted to be alone…A few hours later I left the club and was making my way back to the place I was staying at when a couple of drunks thought I would be some fun." As that memory hit her she felt a cold shiver run down her spine as she remembered being pinned up against a wall as one of the drunks hands started going up the inside of her thighs. "I thought I was done for and that I was going to get raped when Clark came out of nowhere." Shaking her head again she let out a sigh. "In all my life I have never seen such a look of anger and hatred as I seen on Clark's face that night…He beat the crap into the guys that attacked me and the last thing I remember before I passed out was being cradled in his arms…I woke up a few hours later in his apartment."

Maria looked at Liz in complete shock over the fact that her best friend had almost been raped. "What happened next?" She asked cautiously.

"Well when I woke up I kinda panicked which was when Clark came back into the room and told me to calm down and that I was safe…After that we just spent a bit of time talking and as it turned out…We were both runaways." There was a lot more that happened that night but she wasn't going to tell Maria that. She knew how much Clark hated what he had done that summer and she wasn't going to bring that up. Ok all that happened that night was that she discovered that her rescuer was an alien after his chest started glowing which caused him to scream out in pain until he took that stupid ring off. "Anyway the following morning he took me back to the place I was staying at and I didn't see him for another week…And when I did see him next, we both got a little drunk." Well she got drunk while Clark was just high on Red-K. "And I ended up back at his apartment again and we ended up having sex." _And lost of it._ She added to herself.

"Little sweet and innocent Liz Parker got drunk and had sex with a complete stranger." Maria stated in complete shock. She knew what Max and Tess had done had really gotten to her but she had no idea that things were that bad.

Liz could see the shock and confusion on Maria's face but decided to let it go for now. "Both Clark and I were in a really bad place at the time…We were both suffering and running away from the pain in our lives…In truth at first we clung to each other because we both needed it…I guess in a way we both used each other…But I don't regret a single thing." Again she left a lot out, like how she was eventually able to get him to get rid of that damn ring. "For the next month or so we just clung to each other while having lots of fun and mindless sex…Eventually though Clark realised that he needed to go home and back to his parents…At first I though I was going to loose him, but then he asked me to go back home with him."

"Why didn't you come back here?" Maria asked in confusion.

Letting out another sigh Liz looked Maria in the eye. "At first I did think about it…But I had started to fall in love with Clark and I was afraid of loosing him…When we went back to his parents though they forced me to contact mom and dad."

"What…When did this happen?" Maria practically screamed as she had never been told that Liz had spoken to the Parker's.

"Ummm about two and a half months after I left," Liz answered before continuing her story. "Anyway a few days later my parents arrived at Clark's and we had a very long chat…I still didn't want to come back and Clark's parents were kind enough to offer me a place with them…I think they were grateful to me for helping Clark find himself after he had run away…Eventually I was able to convince my parents to let me stay and I asked them not to tell anyone where I was."

"Why did you do that?"

"At the time I knew you, Kyle or Alex would come after me and I wasn't ready to deal with it…I enrolled at Smallville high with Clark and we've been together ever since…Then about halfway through my senior year I found out I was pregnant." Again Liz couldn't help but notice the shocked expression on Maria's face but in truth she wasn't worried. "Clark was so happy as he never thought he could have children…And in truth I was happy about it as well despite being so young"

"Why did Clark think he couldn't have children?" Maria asked.

Thankfully both she and Clark had had a long chat about what they could tell the others. While Liz trusted Alex, Maria and Kyle though she didn't want the pod squad knowing what she was about to tell Maria. "You cant tell Michael or any of the pod squad this…But Clark isn't human…He's an alien, and I don't mean a hybrid."

##########################################################################################################################

So Chapter 1 is up let me know what you think.

##########################################################################################################################


	2. Chapter 2

##########################################################################################################################

**Note to readers:** I should have put this at the beginning of the first chapter but I forgot, so I will put it here instead. Everything from season 1 of Roswell still happened as in the show, but everything after that is AU. As for Smallville everything up until the end of season 2 happened the same and from there it goes AU as well. I will however be referencing some things from the Smallville series every now and then, the timelines may not match up though.

One last thing. From what I remember Maria's hair seemed to change from blond to brown so I am assuming that she dyed her hair. At this point in the story though I am going with her having her hair blond. (May change later though).

**Review Responses. (My response to the reviews will be in _Italics._)**

blaker316: awesome start hope to see more also I hope that you haven't abandon The Star Child And The Mutants I hope there will a update in near future?

_I will be updating this story as often as I can and I have not abandoned THE STAR CHILD AND THE MUTANTS. I am in the middle of writing out the next chapter for that story at the moment and hopefully it will be up soon._

##########################################################################################################################

**Chapter 2**

Thankfully both she and Clark had had a long chat about what they could tell the others. While Liz trusted Alex, Maria and Kyle though she didn't want the pod squad knowing what she was about to tell Maria. "You cant tell Michael or any of the pod squad this…But Clark isn't human…He's an alien, and I don't mean a hybrid."

Maria just looked at Liz again with her jaw dropped for a few seconds before she suddenly burst into laughter. Laughing her head off she glanced up at Liz and saw a look of confusion on the brunettes face. "Only you…Only you could run away to get away from all the alien crap in this town only to end up finding another one."

"Yeah I know…I'm just lucky." The brunette answered with a smile.

Taking a more serious tone Maria decided to ask the one question she knew that Michael would want to know the answer too. "Is he like Michael and the others?" She asked.

Shaking her head in response Liz answered. "No…He's a completely different species…But his race look human anyway before you ask if he's a shape shifter."

_Ok there goes my next question._ Maria thought to herself. "So why don't you want Michael and the others to know about your husband?"

"I don't trust them…Especially with Lara here as well." Liz answered honestly. In truth she didn't know how the others would react to learning about another alien being on Earth.

Maria nodded in understanding even if she didn't like the idea of lying to Michael she could understand Liz's desire to protect her daughter. "I wont say anything for now…But you can trust Michael…He and Max aren't as close as they used to be and haven't been for a few years now."

"Why…What happened between them?" Liz asked with genuine curiosity as she remembered how close Max and Michael were.

Maria let out a sigh before taking a small breath before looking back at Liz. "After you left, Max and Tess started to really get into their alien heritage…The more they embraced it the more we saw them change…Michael and Isobel didn't like what they were seeing, and after the way they treated you Michael decided to put some distance between himself and Max…Isobel did the same…Max turned into this arrogant asshole that to be perfectly honest pisses me off…I cant stand being around him that much anymore…We still talk and he pops in a lot…But the truth is I'm almost at the point of hating him."

"Oh." Was all Liz could say to that before hearing another all to familiar voice call her name. Turning around she looked towards the door to see her parents standing there looking at her. Getting up from her seat she quickly went to her father and pulled him into a hug. "I've missed you," She said softly as she pulled away from her father so that she could hug her mother. "I've missed you too mom."

Both Nancy and Jeff Parker looked at their daughter in complete surprise over that fact that she was there. They hadn't seen their daughter in just over a year and Liz had told them that she still wasn't coming back to Roswell. They both knew that their daughter was happy where she was but they had both spent the last six years hoping that their daughter would decide to come home. And now by the looks of it she had finally done that. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming?…I could have made sure that everything was ready for you." Nancy stated.

"I wanted to surprise you." Liz answered honestly as she wanted to surprise her parents.

"So where's that granddaughter of mine?" Jeff asked with a smile on his face as he loved the little amount of time he had to spend with Lara.

"She's right here" Clark's voice said from the stairs as he walked down them with Lara in his arms who was now wide awake. Once he got to the bottom of the stairs he set Lara down and she immediately run to her grandparents. "I think she's missed you." He said as Jeff picked up the little girl.

"It's good to see you again Clark…I hope you've been taking good care of my little girl?" Jeff stated with a small smile. When he had first met Clark six years ago he had serious doubts about the young man. In truth he worried that Clark was somehow manipulating his daughter but after seeing them together and seeing how they had healed each others hearts he couldn't deny that fact that his daughter needed the young man. It had taken a while but he had to admit to himself that he didn't think anyone would love his daughter in the same way as Clark did and for that he was grateful.

"I always try too…But she takes care of me just as much as I take care of her." Clark answered back as Liz came up next to him and wrapped her arm around him to which he responded in kind.

"So how long are you here for?" Nancy asked hoping that she would get to spend a few days with her daughter and granddaughter.

"About two weeks." Liz answered and instantly noticed the beaming smiles that formed on her parents faces and well as Maria's.

"Well I better go and make the spare room up for Lara…We converted your father's upstairs office into a small room for her." Nancy said with a smile.

"You did?" Liz asked in surprise to which her mother walked up to her and pulled her away from Clark and into another hug.

Hugging her daughter tightly Nancy let out a small sigh. "I always knew you'd come home eventually…Even if it was only for a visit."

"I Love you mom." The young brunette said while holding as tightly as she could to her mother.

\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/

For the next few hours Clark and Liz spent their time talking with Jeff and Nancy while Maria went back to work. While Maria was working she told Michael that Liz was back and the alien hybrid at to admit that he was surprised that after six years she had returned. Michael for his part though couldn't help but wonder what would happen when Max finds out that Liz was back.

Despite the relationship between Max and Tess, Michael knew that Max still loved Liz. It was a sad truth but a truth nonetheless that Max lost a lot of his humanity by spending so much time with Tess. Even he had finally come to realise that it he didn't need to be human to have humanity, but Max seemed to have forgotten that. Tess had been raised by an alien unlike the rest of them and that was why she was so different from them. However Tess's lack of humanity had really rubbed of on Max, especially after Liz left. There was one thing that Michael knew though and that was that things around Roswell might start to get interesting.

As for Maria she spent most of the afternoon in a sort of daze over the fact that Liz was finally back. Part of though was hurt that the Parkers had known where Liz was all along and hadn't said anything. She was also a little mad at Liz for not coming back but at the same time after seeing her daughter she had to admit that maybe she wouldn't have come back either. Maria did however hope that now Liz had come back that she would finally have her best friend back, even if she wasn't staying.

While Maria was down stairs working Clark and Liz were in her bedroom while Lara was with her grandparents. Liz give Clark the tour of her old room and was surprised that almost everything was still where she left them. Obviously some things had been moved slightly and Liz put that down to her mother coming in and cleaning her room out ever now and then. At the moment though Clark and Liz had just finished putting the bedding on her bed and they were just about to go out onto the balcony of her room.

Liz was actually surprised that her parents had had the window changed in her room so that it now opened outward completely instead of lifting up like it used to. That in itself made it easier to get in and out onto the balcony. Again Liz was surprised that the lounger was still there for her and as she looked at it a tear rolled down her cheek as realisation of what she must have put her parents through finally sunk in.

"Liz are you ok?" Clark asked coming up behind her while wrapping his arms around her waist.

Nodding her head she let out a small sigh before wiping the tear away. "Yeah…It's just that being here…Being back here, I finally realise what I must have put my parents through."

Clark nodded his head in understanding as he had gone through something similar after they went back to Smallville when he run away. Ok he knew that there was a little difference as he had gone home years ago, and while Liz's parents knew where she was they hadn't really talked about it. "I wish I knew what to say…But I don't…I know this must be hard for you."

"It's just that I never really thought about what I put them through…I know your parents made me call them and they came to see me, but I never really thought about how it effected them…Being back here just makes it all too real."

"Your parents love you." Clark said back as he turned her around to face him. "They knew you were safe…But they also knew you weren't ready to come back."

"I know." She admitted as she rested her head against Clark's chest while letting out another sigh. "I have so much to make up for though."

Clark kissed her on the top of the head as he felt her tremble slightly as the emotions were building up in her. "When your ready to talk to them, they will be there to listen…And I'll be here with you as well…Your not alone in this."

Wrapping her arms tightly around her husband Liz let out a shaky breath as she tried to calm herself down. "I know." She simply said back.

\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/

For the rest of the afternoon Clark and Liz along with her parents and Lara spent their time talking away as they shared their stories. Clark and Liz told her parents about some of the things that they have been doing. Mainly Clark taking over Virgil Swann's businesses and working with Oliver Queen and Queen industries. Liz's parents were surprised to hear that Clark had inherited everything that Virgil Swann had as his name was quite famous in Roswell simply because of his ties to looking for Alien life. The Parker's though still had no idea that Virgil Swann had met an alien and that that alien was currently sitting across from them with their daughter comfortably sitting on his lap.

The Parker's told Liz and Clark about some of the things they had been doing since the last time that they saw each other. There really wasn't that much to tell considering that they simply owned the Crash Down. They did however tell them that Maria had a record contract a little while back but she ended up backing out of it after the record label kept on trying to change her music.

Hearing about Maria's troubles Liz started to feel a little guilty for not being there for her friend but thankfully Clark was able to reassure her through their telepathic bond that everything would be ok. Liz however was starting to struggle with her own guilt over abandoning her friends and family. She didn't regret being with Clark at all but she felt like she had failed her old friends by not being there for them. She also felt guilty for not being there for her family and not thinking about how her actions effected them.

As the day carried on Maria came up to see them while she was on a break and asked both her and Clark if they would like to go our with her and Michael. At first Liz turned her down but her mother told her that she should go and spend some time with her old friends. Nancy knew that they would have plenty of time to talk as she had noticed the guilt that was building up inside her daughter. Truth be told though, despite the pain it caused her and Jeff she knew that Liz needed to stay in Smallville until she was ready to come back on her own. Nancy realised that she would need to tell her daughter that she had nothing to feel guilty for and that she was proud of her. That though could wait until they had a few moments alone.

With that thought in mind Nancy told Liz and Clark to go out with Maria and Michael and that they would watch over Lara for them. Both Nancy and Jeff wanted to spend some quality time with their granddaughter anyway so this worked out as a good excuse. Eventually Liz agreed knowing that her parents had made their mind up so she told Maria that they would meet downstairs after her shift had ended. To that end Jeff told Maria to go home and get clothes for her and Michael and that they could change at the apartment after their shift ended. Grateful to have an hour off to get some clothes Maria bolted out of the apartment and went straight to hers and Michael's place to get some clothes.

When Maria got to her and Michaels place the first thing she did was make a few phone calls to Isobel, Alex and Kyle inviting them all out to dinner that evening. She also made sure to make a point that she wasn't taking no for an answer and only telling them that she had a surprise for them.

\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/

After finishing her shift at the Crash Down, Maria went upstairs into the apartment to get changed. Walking to Liz's bedroom she opened the door and came to a stop as she saw her friend standing a few feet away from her, completely naked except for a pair of black underwear.

Maria watched as Liz had her back turned to her while she was changing and Maria had to admit that her friend had certainly changed in the last six years. Liz had always been fairly thin but as Maria looked at her friend she couldn't believe the difference. Looking at the brunettes back she could tell that Liz must work out a lot as she could see the woman's back muscles clearly. They weren't over exaggerated like what you would see with a body builder, but you could clearly see that they were heavily toned. From what Maria could see she could tell that her muscles were in proportion with her size but it still amazed her, even more so when Liz turned around so she could see the front of her.

As she looked at Liz's stomach she could defiantly say that Liz must work out a lot. Her stomach was firmly toned and she could clearly see her abs sticking out slightly. Again nothing was out of proportion and Maria had to say that Liz defiantly looked good. As her eyes drifted upwards she could also tell that Liz's breasts were a little bigger than they where when they were younger. But again they looked firm and tight which was keeping with the rest of her.

Liz for her part had heard Maria come in to her room and when she turned to grab a pair of black jeans of her bed she could see her friend staring at her with curiosity in her eyes. Watching her friend as she watched her made her chuckle to herself as she realised that this is the first time in years that Maria had seen her practically naked. She was well aware that she looked different to what she used to in high school.

The physical change she had gone through after she became a Kryptonian, she noticed that old scars had disappeared and that her skin had become firmer and more toned. As for her increase in muscle, well that came from spending three months in the fortress after Lara was born. After Lara was born Jor-El had wanted them to do some training so she and Clark spent three months there while being exposed to blue kryptonite radiation. That and the fortress increasing the gravity to that of Krypton made their physical training a lot more interesting. Even now a few years later she has trouble believing how hard it was simply moving around in the fortress, even Clark had trouble and he was born there. There again they were both so used to Earths gravity that it took them a few days to get used to the heavy gravity without their powers.

Coming out of her thoughts though she decided to give Maria a little wake up call. "Maria…If you keep looking at me like that I'm going to start thinking that your gay or something."

Hearing Liz say that instantly brought Maria out of her thoughts as she shook her head. "Sorry…It's just that you look…Well great."

"Thanks…I think." The brunette said back with a smile.

"So how do I get a body like that?" The blond asked.

"Oh you know…Lots of mindless sex…Getting impregnated by an alien and developing said aliens powers while your carrying his alien spawn." Liz responded with a small chuckle. Everything she said though was more or less true as she and Clark do have lots of mindless and mind-blowing sex, and she did develop his powers while she was pregnant. In fact developing those powers was the reason she would have died. The human body wasn't designed to handle the kind of power she had and she would have eventually burnt herself out.

Maria just looked at Liz as if she had grown a second head. She just couldn't wrap her head around how much her friend had changed. That being said though she had to admit that she liked this Liz and she was glad that her friend seemed a lot more confident than she was when they were growing up.

After that little exchange Maria stripped off her own clothes in order to get changed herself while suddenly feeling rather self conscious about her own figure.

\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/\SV-R/

While Liz and Maria were upstairs getting changed Clark had gone down stairs and out to the car as he left his cell phone behind. After retrieving his phone he walked back into the Crash Down and just when he got to the back room he almost run into another man about the same age as himself. Looking at the other man Clark could tell that he was fairly well built but the guys hair was to be perfectly honest a mess.

"Oh…Sorry." Clark said apologetically for almost knocking the other man over.

"No problem." The other man said before asking another question. "Your Clark right?…Liz's husband."

"Yeah…How did you know?" The Kryptonian asked.

Extending his hand out he waited until Clark took hold of it and shook it. "I'm Michael…Maria's boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you." Clark said in response as he let go of Michael's hand. "So your coming with us?" He asked in reference to wherever it was that he and Liz were going.

"Yeah…Maria decided that it would be a good way for her to catch up with Liz." With that said Michael scratched the back of his head while wondering if he should say this next part. Eventually he decided to though. "Umm…Maria kinda invited a few of Liz's old friends along as well…Just for you to know."

"That's good." Clark responded as he knew how much his wife missed her friends. "I know Liz has missed…Well most of you over the last six year."

"So how did you and Liz meet?...If you don't mind me asking?" The hybrid asked.

"Umm…Well we were both runaways when we met." Clark stated as a small smile formed on his face as he remembered how he and Liz first got together. "I was completely drunk and saw her standing near the bar looking completely lost…I made a few passes at her but she made it clear that she wasn't interested and I left her alone." At this point Clark decided not to go into the fact that Liz had been attacked that night though. "A week later I saw her again and we were both completely off our heads…One thing kind of led to another and next thing I know I'm dating this amazing young woman." The way Liz had accepted him without question made it easy for him to fall for her even though he was off his head on Red-K. That and the simple fact that she never judged him while he was on his Kryptonite high made things even better. "Anyway after a while I realised I needed to go home and I asked her to come back with me."

Before Michael could say anything else the two men heard the door of the upstairs apartment open and two beautiful young women came out. Michael instantly fixated on Maria who was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a armless top that hugged her form quite nicely. Then he took not of Liz and he had to admit that she looked damn good.

Liz was wearing a pair of tight fitting black jeans with black calf high boots. She also had on a loose black armless crop top that came down about halfway between her breasts and her belly button. Her hair was also loose and wavy and Michael being your typical male couldn't help but give her the once over. As he took not of her form though he could clearly see that the girl worked out a lot. Especially with the strong muscle definition in her arms and her abs.

Clark for his part noticed Michael giving Liz the once over and he knew what the other man was thinking, Liz was hot. Normally he would probably be feeling a bit defensive of another guy looking at his wife But Clark knew that Michael and Maria were together so he wasn't a threat. With that in mind though as Liz got to the bottom of the stairs Clark went up to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Liz instantly knew that Clark was being a little territorial with her but she loved that side of him as much as the rest of him.

"So we all ready to go?" Maria asked as she and Michael wrapped their arms around each other.

"Yep…Lets get going because I'm starving." Liz stated. And with that the four of them made their way out of the Crash Down and towards their cars.

##########################################################################################################################

So Chapter 2 is up let me know what you think.

##########################################################################################################################


End file.
